


Interlude: Correspondence II

by Kaori_Nagisa



Series: The Prophet and the Virgin Mary [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaori_Nagisa/pseuds/Kaori_Nagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attempting to stay in contact, Nova and Saren send one another messages from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: Correspondence II

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another round of messages to tide everyone over until I finish the next full fic. This time with pictures!
> 
> I would also like to ask my readers: are there any topics you wish to see Nova and Saren speak about over messages or in vidcalls? I tend to have rough ideas as I work through them, but it'd be nice to see what everyone would like so that I could possibly incorporate the ideas or suggestions!

* * *

 

_Message dated October 22nd, 2179_  

**New Assignment**

\------------------------------------------------------

Nova, the Council has seen fit to provide me with a new assignment out in the Armstrong Nebula.

I regret to say it may be a few weeks before I can send or receive any messages. Currently I am already en route to the Serpent Relay, preparing to make the jump in the next few minutes. In the brief time I have, I thought to send you some advice over your training, particularly with regards to your biotic ability.

You need to concentrate in order to effectively create mass effect fields - I remember how easily your attempt back at the apartment failed because you couldn’t do so properly. Should you plan to go into battle with your biotics, you will need to learn how to even while under heavy duress from both your environment as well as combat. Work on your concentration, especially while active - you do not need to practice your biotics just yet, as that will be taught to you later on, I would assume. Simply work on maintaining composure and concentration during strenuous activity. It will do well for you in the long term.

Continue to do your best and push yourself - but do not neglect your health, and keep your limitations in mind. I wish you luck.

 

* * *

_Message dated October 22nd, 2179_  

**Re: New Assignment**

\------------------------------------------------------

I don’t know if you’re still able to receive messages or not, are you going through a buoy-less area? Anyway, it’s okay. I understand! Hopefully this one goes through even so, but I’ll try to avoid sending you too many things so that they don’t all flood in at once.

Ah, I’ll try to keep that in mind! Thank you, I honestly don’t work on my biotics as much as I should, outside of the training I received during my supplementary classes in high school (Alliance pre-training or something, my guardians were the ones who suggested it). So my concentration for using them is kind of bad, I’m a little embarrassed you noticed that time we were

Well, I’d hoped the attempt had gone unnoticed! I’ll do as you say and try to work on concentrating while I’m moving and active, though, I promise. I’ll make you proud one day, just you watch!

Please take care of yourself, Saren, and come back safely.

 

* * *

_Message dated October 31st, 2179_

**Word on progress**

\------------------------------------------------------

One of my instructors pulled me aside today and told me that if I keep doing as well as I have been, I have the potential to move on to the next level of my training sooner than I thought! I was really excited, and told them I’d keep at it. I’d honestly like to get out of training and be put on my first assignment, the base isn’t that bad and I mean, I’ve made a lot of new friends here, but I just… feel sort of confined, I guess?

I don’t think I ever told you, but one of the biggest reasons I wanted to join the Alliance was so I could get out and see more of the galaxy. It’s sort of been a dream of mine since I was young. I used to hear so many stories from my guardians about all the beautiful places out past our solar system, and sometimes would go to the spaceport just to listen to the conversations from off-worlders. Space just seems so beautiful and mysterious… I know that may sound a little childish, but I’ve always felt like that and been so in love with the idea of seeing new places, exploring completely alien planets and seeing all sorts of wonderful things. It’s why I enjoy listening to your stories so much.

So the sooner I finish training and can get out on assignment, the sooner I can see new places! I’ll keep working hard so that maybe I can move on more quickly.

I hope you’re doing well and your mission is going smoothly. Take care of yourself, Saren, and be careful!

 

* * *

_Message dated November 17th, 2179_  

**Hope you’re okay**

\------------------------------------------------------

I’m sorry for sending you so many messages.

Training’s been tough, and I’m wiping myself out a lot by the end of the day. Sleeping most of my free time.

A little worried about you. I’m trying not to be, I know you said this may be a few weeks, but… Well, I hope you’re doing okay. I hope you’re safe, and that your mission’s almost over so you can have a break. Hopefully we can have a vidcall sometime in December, if you’re able to and want to.

Please be safe, Saren. Okay? Take care of yourself and, well, you know. I hope to talk to you again soon!

 

* * *

_Message dated November 25th, 2179_

**Returning**

\------------------------------------------------------

My mission is complete.

I will speak further with you upon my return to a more hospitable system, but for now I want you to know that I am unharmed and in perfect health, other than a headache brought on by lack of sleep the past few nights.

I also have a gift for you. You’ll find it attached.

_1 Attachment(s):_

 

* * *

_Message dated November 26th, 2179_  

**Re: Returning**

\------------------------------------------------------

I’m so happy you’re okay! The assignment seemed to be taking longer than you’d mentioned, so I was worried something may have gone wrong, or that something happened to you and it’s just been on my mind a lot. I’m really thankful that you’re safe, Saren.

That view is utterly amazing, wow… is Maji the name of the planet? That was where your mission was? Or, took you to I guess. Either way, I’m so at a loss for words almost, that sort of view is almost unreal. I knew space was beautiful, but this is… thank you so much for showing me this. Did you stop and take this while on assignment? It’s a wonderful gift, thank you so much! I wish I could better express how I feel, but messages are so limited compared to, well. Anyway, I’ll look forward to your next message! I want to hear all about what happened, if you’re able to discuss it at least!

 

* * *

_Message dated November 26th, 2179_  

**Re: Re: Returning**

\------------------------------------------------------

I’m currently catching up on the past messages you sent during my period of silence in the Armstrong Nebula.

I seem to have caused you some measure of distress, and for that you have my apology. It was not my intention.

I will tell you of the assignment in more detail soon, but for now I can say that it involved tracking a group of mercenaries who had attacked an asari trading vessel and fled to Maji, hoping to wait out any distress signal the ship may have sent. I had to make camp in my rover a few clicks away from the base they had holed up in, and my orders were to either find out who they were planning to sell the stolen shipments to, or if they had been hired by someone to attack the ship.

It turned out to be a convoluted mess involving both scenarios, as well as links to a drug cartel operating out of Camala. The report to the Council was a veritable nightmare to put together.

As to your mention of possibly moving on to further training soon, that’s good - you’ve been doing well if the instructor handpicked you out simply to inform you. I expect to see further progress updates.

You never did tell me. But I inferred as much simply from how attentive you are to my tales. Thus why I thought to bring you that gift.

I will speak with you again soon, Nova.

 

* * *

_Message dated November 27th, 2179_  

**Re: Re: Re: Returning**

\------------------------------------------------------

It’s okay, it was mostly my own fault. Sometimes I overthink things and end up worrying over nothing! I’m just happy your mission was a success and that you came out of it unharmed. But I guess I should expect no less from the most famous Spectre, right? You really are inspiring, Saren. I’m pushing myself more with every encouragement from you!

The instructor I told you about apparently had been conversing with the other ones. Today he told me it’s very possible I could move into biotic training by the beginning of next year, and then after that I think there’s only a few more things to go through before I’m able to receive my first official assignment! I’m not super clear on the details, but I’m just trying to focus on one thing at a time and keep pushing forward as I go. I’ve also been trying to work on what you told me, and I think I’m getting better at concentrating while under stress. I don’t know for sure if it’s helping at all, I haven’t gotten a chance to test it out by actually trying to use my biotics, but I’m hopeful!

Do you know if you’re going to be on assignment again any time soon?

 

* * *

_Message dated November 27th, 2179_  

**Re: Re: Re: Re: Returning**

\------------------------------------------------------

I will not be heading back out for the foreseeable future - at least that I am aware of. I’ve been given no indication of any new mission, so I am free to spend my time how I wish until they decide to call on my services again.

I am currently making my way back to the Citadel. Will you be available for a vidcall in the next few days? Seeing as I have nothing else to occupy my time with, we may as well take the opportunity.

 

* * *

_Message dated November 27th, 2179_

**Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Returning**

\------------------------------------------------------

Yes! I can sit down for one most nights, honestly. Coming straight to my bunk after free time starts gives me a good few hours before lights out. I’d love to try to have another one if you’re really able to!

 

* * *

_Message dated November 27th, 2179_

**Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Returning**

\------------------------------------------------------

Tomorrow evening then, around the same time as before.

I’ll be sure to give you a full recounting of the events on Maji.

 

* * *

 


End file.
